Avengers West Coast 47
"With Friends Like These!" is the title to the 47th issue of Avengers West Coast (previously known as ''West Coast Avengers'', Volume 2). The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Bob Sharen with lettering by Bill Oakley. The story was edited by Howard Mackie. This issue shipped with an August, 1989 cover date and carries a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Wanda is on a tear because she can't figure out why the Vision is suddenly an albino and lacking all emotion. She wants Hank Pym and a visiting T'Challa to help her out, but they don't seem to share her sense of urgency about the matter. Simon Williams is down in the dumps because he is now coming to terms with the fact that he is secretly in love with Wanda. He pours his heart out to Janet van Dyne, who is in the process of blasting robots in the training room. With the departure of Hawkeye from the team, the United States government decide to replace him with their own patriotic yes-man - the U.S. Agent, who is something of a dick. The Agent arrives at Avengers Compound and meets Tigra, who puts the slinky moves on him. Completely pissed off over the lack of attention she's receiving from her teammates, the Scarlet Witch takes the Vision and steals one of the Avengers Quinjets and flies off in search of help. The Whackos band together to follow her. Wanda arrives at Saunders College in Texas, which is reputed to have a very impressive Robotics division. The head of the school, Jeremiah Random, welcomes the two with open arms, but if Wanda were in a more relaxed state, she would have probably realized that Random is the villain of this little venture. He deliberately baited Wanda into coming to Saunders under the pretense of helping her husband, but once he has her inside, he somehow cancels out her powers and locks her in a chamber with a black slime creature that begins to consume her. Meanwhile, babysitter of the year, Lauren Timm, is back at the compound watching over Wanda's kids. She reaches under the crib to retrieve a toy, but when she stands back up, the twins are gone. She will likely be fired for this. Appearances * West Coast Avengers :* Hank Pym :* Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff :* Tigra, Greer Nelson :* U.S. Agent, Johnny Walker :* Vision :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne :* Wonder Man, Simon Williams * Black Panther, T'Challa * Avengers :* Captain America, Steve Rogers :* She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters * Jeremiah Random * Immortus * Lauren Timm * Phineas T. Horton * Raymond Sikorski * Thomas Maximoff * William Maximoff * Avengers * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * California :* Malibu :* Avengers Compound * Washington :* Seattle :* Grosvenor Memorial Hospital * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Texas :* Saunders College * Captain America's shield * Robots * That Which Endures * U.S. Agent's shield * Avengers Quinjet * Energy projection * Flight * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * This is the first issue of the series under its current title; previously known as ''West Coast Avengers'', Volume 2. * This issue includes a profile on assistant editor Sara Tuchinsky. * The events of this issue take place after the events of ''Avengers'' #306. * The Scarlet Witch is the first character seen in this issue. * U.S. Agent joins the team beginning with this issue. * The black ooze that attacks Wanda at the end of this issue is known as "That Which Endures". * Thomas and William Maximoff make a brief one-panel cameo appearance in this issue only. * The name of Thomas and William's babysitter is Lauren Timm. This is the her first and only appearance. It is safe to assume that Wanda probably fired her ass for losing sight of the kids. * Phineas T. Horton is referenced in this issue. It is possible that he is the man briefly seen in the hospital bed at Grosvenor Memorial Hospital. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Avengers West Coast Vol 1 Category:1989/Comic issues Category:August, 1989/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:John Byrne/Penciler Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:John Byrne/Cover inker Category:Bob Sharen/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Howard Mackie/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized